Paradise
by beefiedog2
Summary: When Rudy wins a contest from Falafel Phil's and wins a trip to Hawaii, what will happened during the vacation? Rated K becuase im a little nervous.
1. When it All Began

Paradise

By: Beefiedog

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this fanfic is crappy. It's my first one so meh. :P Enjoy or DIE! Lol jk jk)**

Paradise

Chapter 1

Out of nowhere, Rudy burst into the dojo like a mad man. "Guys, guys!" he yelled, practically out of breath. "Rudy, are you OK?" Jack asked. Kim stopped sparring Jack. Milton came over to Rudy. "Rudy, you're acting like my Aunt Mabel when she won the lottery," Milton said calmly. Rudy glared. "No, you spools! Falafel Phil's is starting a contest to see who can guess the right number of candy balls in the jar on his order desk," Rudy said. "Wow. The mall is making Falafel Phil's a stupid Deli," Jack joked. Everyone but Rudy laughed. "This is serious Jack. The prize is a trip to Hawaii! And I won! It says I can bring as many guests as I want! I'll bring you guys!" Rudy yelled. Everyone cheered. "This is great Rudy! You are in need of a vacation," Jack said. "Yeah, really. You've seemed very stressful now a days," Eddie said. Everyone nodded. "Yeah," they all said. "Shut up you, spools! I DON'T NEED A FRICKING VACATION!... Let's get packed, shall we?" Rudy said. "Did he seem a little mood swingy to you guys?" Jack asked. "Yeah," Kim said. "Of course," Eddie said. "Maybe," Milton said. Everyone looked to Jerry for his answer. Jerry froze. "I know. I've got pit – hair!" Jerry said. He lifted his arms. "WHOOOOOOOOO!" Jerry screamed. Everyone winced in disgust. "Why are you proud of having a jungle under your arms?" Milton asked. "I don't know. WHOOOOOOOOO!" Jerry yelled.


	2. What Are YOU Gonna Pack?

Paradise

By: Beefiedog

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this fanfic is crappy. It's my first one so meh. :P Enjoy or DIE! Lol jk jk)**

Paradise

Chapter 1

Out of nowhere, Rudy burst into the dojo like a mad man. "Guys, guys!" he yelled, practically out of breath. "Rudy, are you OK?" Jack asked. Kim stopped sparring Jack. Milton came over to Rudy. "Rudy, you're acting like my Aunt Mabel when she won the lottery," Milton said calmly. Rudy glared. "No, you spools! Falafel Phil's is starting a contest to see who can guess the right number of candy balls in the jar on his order desk," Rudy said. "Wow. The mall is making Falafel Phil's a stupid Deli," Jack joked. Everyone but Rudy laughed. "This is serious Jack. The prize is a trip to Hawaii! And I won! It says I can bring as many guests as I want! I'll bring you guys!" Rudy yelled. Everyone cheered. "This is great Rudy! You are in need of a vacation," Jack said. "Yeah, really. You've seemed very stressful now a days," Eddie said. Everyone nodded. "Yeah," they all said. "Shut up you, spools! I DON'T NEED A FRICKING VACATION!... Let's get packed, shall we?" Rudy said. "Did he seem a little mood swingy to you guys?" Jack asked. "Yeah," Kim said. "Of course," Eddie said. "Maybe," Milton said. Everyone looked to Jerry for his answer. Jerry froze. "I know. I've got pit – hair!" Jerry said. He lifted his arms. "WHOOOOOOOOO!" Jerry screamed. Everyone winced in disgust. "Why are you proud of having a jungle under your arms?" Milton asked. "I don't know. WHOOOOOOOOO!" Jerry yelled.


	3. Kim's POV: On Our Way to The Airport!

Paradise

By: Beefiedog

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this fanfic is crappy. It's my first one so meh. :P Enjoy or DIE! Lol jk jk)**

Paradise

Chapter 1

Out of nowhere, Rudy burst into the dojo like a mad man. "Guys, guys!" he yelled, practically out of breath. "Rudy, are you OK?" Jack asked. Kim stopped sparring Jack. Milton came over to Rudy. "Rudy, you're acting like my Aunt Mabel when she won the lottery," Milton said calmly. Rudy glared. "No, you spools! Falafel Phil's is starting a contest to see who can guess the right number of candy balls in the jar on his order desk," Rudy said. "Wow. The mall is making Falafel Phil's a stupid Deli," Jack joked. Everyone but Rudy laughed. "This is serious Jack. The prize is a trip to Hawaii! And I won! It says I can bring as many guests as I want! I'll bring you guys!" Rudy yelled. Everyone cheered. "This is great Rudy! You are in need of a vacation," Jack said. "Yeah, really. You've seemed very stressful now a days," Eddie said. Everyone nodded. "Yeah," they all said. "Shut up you, spools! I DON'T NEED A FRICKING VACATION!... Let's get packed, shall we?" Rudy said. "Did he seem a little mood swingy to you guys?" Jack asked. "Yeah," Kim said. "Of course," Eddie said. "Maybe," Milton said. Everyone looked to Jerry for his answer. Jerry froze. "I know. I've got pit – hair!" Jerry said. He lifted his arms. "WHOOOOOOOOO!" Jerry screamed. Everyone winced in disgust. "Why are you proud of having a jungle under your arms?" Milton asked. "I don't know. WHOOOOOOOOO!" Jerry yelled.


End file.
